Just Get Back Up When It Knocks You Down,
by msshawnacullen
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have been bestfriends their whole lifes. Now, in highschool.. they have tons of drama. Rumors, reletionships, work, etc! How will they handle all of it? Eventually Normal Pairings.. AH. Different POVS.
1. Preview!

**A/N:**

**Ok, So this is like.. a preview to my story. I wanted to add the preview and get reviews to see if people would read it. If not, I won't even bother posting it. So, if I get reviews saying you would read it.. I'll post it. Ok, So.. Here is .. the PREVIEW. (:**

Bella's POV

"I want you to choose me! I want to be with you, he doesn't deserve you! I don't either but, we have so much more in common, and I know you feel the same and - DAMN IT BELLA! I Love You!, I always have and always will! I just never had the balls to tell you 'cause I didn't want to risk losing you. I was going to tell you once I was more sure you liked me ... more than a friend. I know it's a little late, and the wrong timing but, Bella!, I want to be with you. Please, please, choose me!" he begged.

The expression on his face broke my heart. He looked hurt. By the time he was done there was tears silently streaming down his face.

I froze. I couldn't believe I just heard. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. _Should I run? No, it's what you've been waiting and wanting to hear basically your whole life. _**(A/N: When I used italics like that, it's usually what she's saying to herself in head.)**

It has been a few minutes since either of us spoke. "Bella, please, say something!" he pleaded. I don't know what to say, I mean, what could I say? I love him with my whole heart. But, we are both currently _taken_.  
My heart is saying to tell him I love him. But my head is telling me to wait until we both are single. Do I listen to what my heart is telling me.. or what my head is telling me? Heart or Head? Heart? Head? GAH. This is so confusing... "I Love You, too!" I blurted out. I guess I'm listening to my heart.. oh well. I was finally able to get it out.

He looked up at me and his face was filled with.. happiness and.. surprise? "Really?!" he asked, sounding as immature as Emmett.  
I couldn't help it.. I had to laugh at how surprised and excited he sounded. "With my whole heart,"

**A/N:**

**Ok, so there's my preview. What do you think? Should I continue? **

**Oh, and if you have any ideas what to add.. just add it to the review.. or pm me. I'll more than likely add them. Oh! and one more thing... what quotes from the Twilight Sage (any book) should I use? I'll try and use all the ones requested. Thanks! REVIEW. (:  
**


	2. Chapter One,

**A/N:**** Thank you to all of you who reviewed and save me as a favourite author, and the story. It just tickles me pink when people like my writing. (ahah, got that from a friend.. ) So, Here's the first chapter..  
Please. Review!**

**Chapter One**

Bella's POV

"Soo..." Emmett said, trying to break the awkward silence between all of us.  
"How was everyones day?" Haha, Was he seriosuly asking that? That is such a stupid question.. well.. what should we expect? It's Emmett.

"Emmett, shut up. Stop trying to break the silence with stupid questions." Alice said, smiling. "Well! No one else is saying anything.. and I seriously **CAN NOT **handle silence!" Emmett said the whole 'can not' part louder than the rest of the words.. trying to get his point across I assume..  
"Emmett, it's been two minutes!" Jasper laughed. God, that kid has A.D.D or something.. always moving.. too hyper.. the list goes on..

"Why did we come over in the first place if we had nothing to do?" Rose asked. You can tell my the look on her face she didn't mean it rudely.. just curious.. and bored.

"Well, since my parents are out.. I wanted to get together and do _something_." Alice said it like it was totally obvious. "Well.. what is 'something'?" Jasper asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh god, Alice! If you are going to make us all go shopping again.. I swear to god.. " I said. She better not be making us go shopping.. last time was total disaster. Emmett all hyper because Alice was all hyper an happy about shopping.. Have you seem a overly hyper and happy pixie ? It is not pretty! Well.. if you don't do what she says.. and go as fast..

"Bella!! We aren't going shopping this weekend! I thought.. we could go to .. laser tag than go glow bowling!" Alice said, jumping up and down on her seat already excited. "HELL YES LITTLE SISTER!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and high-fiving Alice.  
That actually sounded fun! "Sure, I'm in." I said. "Why not?" Edward said smiling. "As long as it isn't shopping.." Jasper muttered. "Yeah! It sounds like fun." Rose said enthusiastically. **(A/N: I know Rosalie is mean in alot of other storys.. but in mine, she isn't. She's nice to everyone and not selfcentered! :D)**

"Yay!" Alice yelled, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down smiling like .. Emmett.. who was smiling like a little kid in a candy store.  
"Well... we should get going if we want to have a couple of games of laser tag." Edward said, already heading for the front door.  
"SHOT GUN!" Emmett yelled running past Edward and through the door before I even had time to blink.. I bet he doesn't even know the car we're taking..  
"EDWARD?! What car we takin'?!" Emmett yelled from outside. "Emmett, we have to take two cars, for all of us. My volvo, and Alice's porche." Edward said while opening the door to his volvo. "Oh, okay. Eddieee! I'm gonna ride with you, kaye?" Emmett said hopping into the front seat. "Oh god.." Edward muttered under his breath. I laughed. Me and Rose got into the backseat of Edward's volvo, while Alice and Jasper got into her porche. Edward started pulling out of the garage and Emmett was playing with the radio.. than he pulled out his ipod and plugged it into the stereo system. Than, the most annoying song EVER came on..

_Oh I'm a gummybear.. _

Oh god! This song was cute at first... but after hearing it everywhere.. all the time. You get sick and tired of it. And what made it worse was Emmett singing to it! I looked over at Rose who, was shaking her head and smiling.. than at Edward who look .. slightly annoyed. Oh finally! The song ended!.. OH MY GOD. You've got to be kidding! He has it on repeat! I can already tell this is going to be a looong drive...  
**-At The Laser Tag Place-**  
"GOD, where are they?!? I wanna go plaaay!!" Emmett whined. "Emmett! We left before them, so we would arrive before them, they weren't that far behind us.. and we just got here a minute ago! And Please, stop whining like a five year old." Edward yelled. Rose and I laughed at Emmett.. the look on his face was priceless. He pretended to look shocked and hurt. But it just looked ridiculous. Than, he had a big smile on his face. Why? That my friend, I cannot answer.. no one knows what happens inside his head. "Hey! I was just thinking, and it's an awesome idea, we should have a party next weekend!!" Emmett said, almost jumping up and down. "Oh No. Not after the last party.. that was a disaster." Edward said shaking his head. Emmett pouted. "I'll just ask Alice.. I know she'll want to have a party." Speaking of the pixie... here she comes. Alice parked her porche across the street. Than her and Jasper walked over to us. "So, you guys ready to have some fun?" Alice asked smiling.

**So there's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Please, review! And, if you have any ideas for the story. I'm more than happy to add them. The faster I get reviews, the faster I'll write. (:  
Thanks,  
- ShawnaRaee 3**


	3. Chapter Two,

**A/N: Ok, so I know that last chapter was short. I'll be trying to make them .. longer.. and more detail. I wrote that while I was with my friends.. because I had this urge to write. And they were mad because I was on the computer .. not watching the movie with them.. so I rushed. I'm sorry, I'll try and do a better job.****Chapter Two,**

Alice POV.

This was going to be alot of fun. I just knew it. This weekend will be awesome. What better way to spend the second last weekend of summer than be with your bestfriends and having some fun? That reminds me, we are going shopping this week.. SCHOOL SHOPPING. I'm excited for school. But, that means drama. And reletionships. I really hope we end up with the ones we like. Emmett and Rosalie are meant for eachother. So are Bella and Edward. And Jasper and I. I have a feeling.. by next summer.. we will all be together. Forever. I just know it.

"So Alice, when are we going school shopping?" Jasper asked, bringing me out of my thought. "This week.. school starts next Wednesday Jazz," I said, and I turned to smile at him quickly. He returned the smile. "Yeah, I know. This summer went by fast. It's true, time does go by fast when you're having fun. I think was one of the best summers I've had. I've spent it with the most important people. My bestfriends." He said. "I know what you mean Jazz. I loved this summer." I said smiling remembering all the things we did this summer.

_- Flashback - _

_"Emmett, truth or dare?" Rosalie said, smiling. "DARE!" Emmett screamed. Uh oh. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. "Great. I dare you to go skipping through town naked, singing I will survive." Rosalie said. Emmett looked shocked for a moment, than smiled. "No problem," He said getting up. "Let's go!" He yelled. _

_"Em, you ready?" I asked. "No, I still need to get undressed Ali." He said. "Well hurry up!" You could hear him moving around in the car. Than the door started opening.. "Alice, can you had me that towel we brought?" He whispered. I handed him the towel, than he stepped out of the car with the towl wrapper around his waist. We walked to the back of the car to where everyone else was. They turned to us when we arrived. Rose's eyes went wider while she looked at what Emmett was wearing. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Emmett smiled and winked. She blushed and looked down. Jasper, Edward and Bella didn't noticed, they went back to talking about whatever they were talking about before we came. "Ready?" I asked. "Hell Yes." Emmett said smiling. "Ok, Em, You have to run to Newtons store, than run back. Got it?" Jasper said to Emmett. "Yeah." Emmett said, who was jogging on the spot. "Oh Emmett, remember, no running, skipping." Rosalie said with a smile. He looked at her to argue, but when he noticed her smiling he stopped and looked at her. Why couldn't they see they were meant to be? I will never know....  
"Come on, let's get the show on the road!" Bella said, looking at Rosalie and Emmett who were smiling at eachother. Bella looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. I guess I'm not the only one who sees they are meant to be. _

_"Ready Em?" Edward asked. Emmett looked the direction we was skipping, and took a deep breath and nodded. "Go!" I yelled. He threw off the towel and ran for a moment, than started skipping and singing. We all bursted, laughing our asses off. Of course, there was people around.. so they were people wathing him. To his luck, Lauren and her wannabe crew were walking down the street. You could hear on of them scream at the others to look. They started whistling and yelling things like, "Dayum Emmett!" and other stupid lines. Rose looked pissed. She was ready to run and slap them. "Rose.." I warned. She looked at me.. than calmed herself down. She just smiled apologetically. I smiled back. _

_When Emmett reached Newtons Store, he turned and started skipping back, than a police car was coming down the road, lights directly in Emmett's direction. "EMMETT! RUN!" We yelled. He bolted it to the car, while the police car started chasing him. "Em! Well meet you in the alley!" Edward yelled. We got into the vehicles and started rushing to the alley to pick up Emmett. Edward's volvo stopped ahead of my porche, and Emmett came bolting from the alley, and jumped in the front of Edwards car. Edward took off before the door was even closed. We weren't far behind them. Before we turned, I saw the police car come from the alley and stop, and the policemen looked confused. Bella and I, who was riding with me, while Edward, Rose, Jazz and Em were in the volvo, started laughing. When we arrived back at the house, we walked in the doors, and started laughing uncontrollably. _

_- End Of Flashback - _

"So Alice, what college or university are you thinking about applying for?" Jasper asked. "I don't know.. I was thinking Dartmouth or Harvard. What about you?" I asked. "I was thinking the same.. hey, wouldn't that be awesome if we went to the same university?, that way we wouldn't be apart." Jasper said. Wow, that would be awesome. I never actually thought about it. "We should all do that! Agree on a couple universitys.. and whatever one we all get into, we'll go there." I said. "We should talk to the rest of them, I think they'd be in. I am. " Jasper said.  
I hope they all are in.. they probably are. That'd be awesome. Six bestfriends since PreK graduating from the same elementary school, same highschool.. than same university. "We're really going to be bestfriends forever, aren't we Jazz?" I asked. "Yeah. All of us." He said than looked out the window. I swear to god, I heard him mumble "But, I want  
us to be more.."  
but maybe I heard it wrong.  
Or, maybe I wasn't even suppose to hear it.  
My heart skipped a beat. I hope I heard it correctly.  
"Me too Jazz, Me too.." I mumbled.

**Ok, I know that was a short chapter. But, it came to me after I posted the first chapter. And I probably would've forgot it. So I wrote it. And I'm alright with the chaper. I thought I'd end it there.. I need more reviews before I wrote the third chapter, which will be longer than this! I swear. (: **


	4. FINALLY!

DISCLAIMER::

I do not own the Twilight Sage, it's quotes, and it's characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the song Knock You Down, By Keri Hilson, Kanye West, and Ne-Yo.

A/N::  
Okay! I know I haven't updated in SUUUCH a long time, but there's been drama, I mean, family issues, friend drama, computer broke, blah blah blah. BUT! I'm happy to announce, I shall be writing more now! BUT, I don't have much ideas. And, I want the readers to give me ideas and whatnot. So please, email me a idea because I don't really know what direction this story is going in, but I do know I really want to continue. Thaaanks! :D  
P.S, new chapter might be within a week, if it's a good week. ;)

- ShawnaRae 3


	5. Chapter Three,

**- Next Day - **

_Edward's P.O.V_

_God. Why does this have to be so difficult?! Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I mean, we've been bestfriend for a long time, We tell eachother basically everything. Wait, that's why I can't do it. Because our friendship is so important. And if she doesn't feel the same, than I might not even be able to stay her bestfriend. But!, if she does feel the same, we'd be together... _

_But she might not. But she might. But she might not... _

_This is to confusing. I need to do something to get my mind off of this for now._

"Hey Emmett, want to go to the mall with me for a little while?" I asked as a I walked into his room.

"JESUS EDWARD! I'M NAKED WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. "ahgabada!" I turned around as soon as the words left his mouth. _Ahgabada? Seriously? What does that even mean? _

After a few moment of awkward silence, I realized. "Emmett, you aren't naked. You're on the computer, sitting in your spinny chair, fully dressed."

"I could've been naked though. You could've barged into my room, without knocking or anything like you just did, and I could've been walking around naked. You should KNOCK next time!" He said not talking his eyes of the screen. "Emmett, why would you be walking around naked?" I asked confused. "OH I could've been -" "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! Forget I asked." I do not want to know his reasons.

"Anyways, do you want to go to the mall of not?" _That's why I came in here! I hate when I forget why I come into a room. _

"Ok give me a minute okay? I'm going to finish up here, than I'll meet you downstairs in by the rental." He said still not taking his eyes from the screen.

_Ew. I forgot about that stupid rental. Why does Emmett have to be so dumb and ruin my things?_

"_Ugh, _oh yeah, stupid rental." I groaned. "Hey, it was your fault." he said, completely unfazed. "No, it was not my fault, it was yours, you were the one I left the keys with. You're the one paying for the damages." I told him. _That idiot, it was not my fault. _

"Technically, I'm not the one paying, Mom and Dad are. It's their credit card." He said, still not even glancing my way. _What is he doing that is so important?! _"But you're the one without an allowance and work to do as your punishment." _Honestly, how can he even try and say it's my fault and he isn't paying? God, he's not the brightest. _

"I wouldn't be so sure..." He mumbled still looking at the screen very closely.

_What does THAT mean?_

**A/N::**

**Okaay! So. I'm baaack! **

**Yes, I know I skipped the big fun day, but honestly. I didn't have any ideas. But! You will find out what happened, if I get reviews. ;) **

**What happened to Edwards car you ask? The only way you'll know is if you press the little button that says Review. **

**thaaanks!  
ShawnaRaee. 3**


	6. Chapter Four,

- In the car-

"Ugh, I hate this stupid rental.." I mumbled. "Well, Your -" "Emmett! Do NOT say it's my fault, you and I both know this is your fault. I left the keys with you. You were the one driving when you hit that pole. Honestly Emmett, how can you drive into a pole that was NO WHERE NEAR THE ROAD!?"

He's really starting to piss me off with the whole 'it's your fault' thing...

"I thought I'd see if your dinky little car would be good off road, you know, like off video games, going off road and doing siick stunts?" I cannot believe we are going to have this conversation again...

"Emmett, how many times have you been told that that's IN VIDEO GAMES! You can't do everything you do in video games. God, talking to you is like talking to a four year old. Only, the four year old would listen after the first, oh I don't know, fifteen times?"

"Look. The important thing is, no one got hurt. Right?" He said calmly. "Emmett, you knocked down a power line pole, we have to pay the power company AND pay for the damages to my car. Jesus. THE POLE WAS IN A FIELD! What were you doing driving in a FIELD!?" He's so stupid. "Where else would I have done stunts?" He said while playing with his ipod. Oh god, he's barely paying attention. He has the attention span of a fish!

I turned the radio on, and listened to The Canadian Top 10. Number six was just starting when I tuned in.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy,  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door,**_

_**I'm gonna hit this city**_

_**Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack,**_

_**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back,**_

_**I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes,**_

_**Tryin' on all our clothes,**_

_**Boys blowin' up our phones,**_

"Wanna know something?" Emmett asked. "What?" I really didn't want to know, but whatever.. "This is my party song." Emmett said proudly, bobbing his head. "Oh god." I said under my breath.  
_**Tryna get a lil' bit tipsy,**_

_**Don't stop,**_

_**Make it pop,**_

_**DJ blow my speakers up, **_

_**Tonight I'ma fight till we see the sunlight,**_

_**Tik Tok,**_

_**On the clock,**_

_**But the party don't stop, No,**_

_**Don't stop, **_

_**Make it pop,**_

_**DJ blow my speakers up,**_

_**Tik Tok - Ke$ha**_

"Pretty sick beat, eh Eddie?" Emmett asked, still bobbing his head to the beat. "First of all, don't call me 'Eddie' if you want to remain a 'guy', alright? Second of all, yeah it's pretty decent." I said, now paying more attention to the beat. "Say 'deece' instead of decent, sounds like you have some swag." "What the hell is 'swag'?" I asked. "I don't know.. Buut, alot of people use it. Sounds cool. Swagga." Swag. Swagga. I'ma google that shit when we get home.

**Hello! So I'm going to start using music in here. Since music is basically my life. 3**

**New Chapter soon..**

**I need at least 5 reviews before I post the new chapter. SO! review review review! :D**

**- Shawna**


End file.
